naturalismofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Argumento Moral
Direitos Reservados ao Iron Chariots, Link original aqui. A forma mais simples do argumento moral é a seguinte: P1 - Se Deus não existe, a moralidade não existe. P2 - Existe moralidade. C - Portanto, Deus existe. Este é um argumento dedutivamente válido, ou seja, se suas premissas são verdadeiras sua conclusão não pode ser falsa. A questão-chave é saber se as premissas são verdadeiras. A primeira premissa é, de longe, a premissa mais frequentemente contestada no argumento. Enquanto muitos crentes religiosos tomam a primeira premissa como verdade, as razões para pensar que ela é verdadeira não são claras, e há algumas sérias objeções a ela."... Num quadro ateu, você não tem nenhuma base objetiva para ligar qualquer coisa em última análise, bem ou mal" ''http://www.bethinking.org/does-god-exist/two-good-reasons-for-believing-in-god Argumentos para a primeira premissa ''"Mas o que será dos homens, então? Perguntei-lhe: sem Deus e vida imortal, Todas as coisas são permitidas para eles poderem fazer o que quiserem?" ''- Dostoievski, Os Irmãos Karamazov ''"Na ausência de Deus tudo se torna relativo. O certo e o errado se tornam relativos a diferentes culturas e sociedades. Sem Deus, como dizer que os valores de uma cultura são melhores do que outras? Quem vai dizer quem está certo e quem está errado?" ''- William Lane Craig http://www.proginosko.com/2012/03/does-presuppositionalism-engage-in-question-begging/ '"Lei moral requer um Legislador"' Embora às vezes nós usamos as mesmas palavras para falar sobre princípios morais e a legislação humana, uma inspeção mais minuciosa põe em dúvida a afirmação de que existe uma forte analogia entre elas. As leis humanas podem ser alteradas se o governo quiser e seguir os procedimentos corretos, mas os princípios morais são normalmente pensados como imutáveis. Além disso, é possível ter uma lei humana ruim, mas é impossível ter um mau princípio moral. Em resposta a este segundo argumento, pode-se afirmar que as leis amorais são análogas aos atos de um corpo menor que viola os atos de um corpo maior que a parte inferior do corpo é responsável. Isto parece estar intuitivamente errado, porém: o erro em uma lei nacional relegando parte da população a um estado sub-humano parece muito diferente, e mais grave, que o erro em uma lei local que contradiz um estado. Este argumento é construído sobre um equívoco, e é falacioso por essas razões. Outra ideia é examinar a alegação da moral ser absoluta, como olhar para trás em diferentes culturas no presente e passado que nos mostra que cada sociedade tinha seu próprio "código moral", por vezes, muito diferentes da dos outros, indicando que os pilares da "Lei Moral" são os próprios seres humanos. '"Moralidade absoluta requer um padrão absoluto"' Tais alegações desse argumento são muitas vezes pouco claras, mas parece descansar em um equívoco do termo "absoluto", da mesma maneira que o argumento do Legislador repousa sobre um equívoco do termo "lei". Os dois sentidos relevantes aqui são "aplicáveis em todos os casos" (uma característica tipicamente aplicada aos princípios morais) e "onipotente, onisciente, etc." (uma característica tipicamente atribuída a Deus). Não há nenhuma razão para pensar que o primeiro sentido implica no segundo sentido. '"Se Deus não existe, os seres humanos são apenas animais"' Uma resposta mal-humorada deste argumento é "Os seres humanos são animais se Deus existir ou não", que tem sido de fato um consenso entre os taxonomistas desde Aristóteles. Embora este ponto possa parecer trivial, abaixo dele está o ponto mais profundo que é difícil ver como Deus ser existente ou não altera o status dos seres humanos. Se o teísta insiste em afirmar que os seres humanos são inúteis em seus atributos inatos sozinhos, é difícil ver como Deus poderia mudar esta situação; Isto é um Apelo à Emoção. Ele também se baseia na suposição de que os animais não fariam (ou teriam) qualquer tipo de relacionamento ou capacidade de adorar um deus. Embora esse possa ser o caso, nós não sabemos e não podemos saber isso com certeza. A verdade é, porém, que os seres humanos são animais, e só porque este fato não pode ser apreciado por alguns não a torna menos verdadeiro. Além disso pode-se perguntar: "e daí? Por que pressupor que somos animais é uma coisa ruim?" '"Ateus famosos rejeitaram a moralidade"' Embora esta linha de argumentação seja popular entre os apologistas da religião, ela se compromete claramente a falácia do Apelo à Autoridade, e não é o seu único problema. Muitos não-teístas que rejeitaram as visões convencionais da moralidade a têm feito por razões independentes de seus pontos de vista sobre a existência de Deus. Além disso, ela requer uma citação seletiva de autoridades, porque muitos não-teístas - na verdade, até muitos teístas - rejeitaram a primeira premissa do argumento moral. Finalmente, é trivialmente fácil construir um argumento semelhante contra o teísmo, por exemplo: "João Calvino não acreditava no livre-arbítrio, portanto, 'Se Deus existe, o livre-arbítrio não existe, o livre-arbítrio não existe, portanto, Deus existe' ". Mesmo que Calvino tenha bons argumentos para a sua posição sobre o livre-arbítrio que está sendo provocada pelo teísmo, os teístas não-calvinistas não vão ser influenciados pela mera citação da autoridade da Calvino, e nem devem ser. '"Hitler e Stalin eram ateus"' A falácia desse argumento básico é semelhante a primeira, embora possa ser considerado um exemplo de Apelo á Associação, em vez de um Apelo à Autoridade. Além disso, a precisão histórica do argumento pode ser questionada. Proclamações Teístas de Hitler estão bem documentadas, http://www.reasonablefaith.org/a-christian-perspective-on-homosexuality e citações anti-religiosas atribuídas a ele são, aparentemente, inautênticas. Ela parece ter mantido as doutrinas básicas do Cristianismo, apesar das mudanças pouco ortodoxas, como a sua crença de que Jesus era um ariano e Paulo corrompeu o Cristianismo com o proto-bolchevismo. Stalin era ateu, mas dado que esta era uma das muitas crenças que ele segurava, não está claro por que suas ações devam ser atribuídas a seu ateísmo. Por exemplo, embora muitos ficassem surpresos com isso, Stalin se opôs as teorias tradicionais da Evolução, alegando que elas eram muito Capitalistas. A rejeição da evolução de Stalin poderia muito bem ser chamada de "a fonte de seus crimes". Sua rejeição de Deus, e na verdade assim a sua rejeição da evolução, sem dúvida, lança mais luz sobre o dogmatismo ideológico no coração do regime soviético. '"Recompensas e punições de Deus são necessárias para fazer a moralidade em si mesmo algo de interesse próprio"' Normalmente, este argumento não é declarado assim "sem rodeios". A declaração mais comum é que "nós admiramos pessoas que sacrificam suas vidas para os outros, mas se não há Deus que recompense o auto-sacrifício, então essas pessoas estão sendo estúpidas." Quando o pressuposto subjacente é afirmado explicitamente, a maioria das pessoas recuam. A maioria das pessoas não acreditam que a máxima última pelo qual devemos agir é "olhar para fora apenas para seu próprio interesse". Apesar de tal ponto de vista ser tecnicamente uma teoria ética (conhecida por filósofos como "egoísmo ético"), não é o que a maioria das pessoas querem dizer quando falam sobre a moralidade. Parece que, se egoísmo ético é verdade, então a segunda premissa do argumento moral é falsa, pelo menos no sentido normalmente entendido. Argumentos contra a primeira premissa '''Apelo a Ignorância' O argumento moral é um apelo a ignorância. Mesmo que os valores morais e obrigações objetivas provassem 100% a existência de Deus, não se segue que um deus as coloca lá. Pode ser que, por tudo que não sabemos, ter sido aliens que colocaram-as lá. Só porque nós não sabemos onde a moralidade veio, não quer dizer que devemos pressupor um deus fez isso. Deus seria muito malévolo para ter sido o autor da moralidade Mesmo se a moralidade objetiva existisse, nosso senso moral inato é normalmente superior a ações gravadas de Deus. Se Deus é como geralmente descrito em livros sagrados, ele é um monstro que ordena atrocidades, se permite que o mal aconteça, não é digno de adoração. É mais provável que alguma outra entidade seja responsável pela moralidade objetiva ou que ela seja necessariamente existente. A Definição é Circular é não dá a definição de "moral" Um entendimento comum de "moral" é assumido - por quê? A palavra "moral" deve ser definida assim que é introduzida - esta definição não pode incluir uma referência a um deus sem o argumento tornar-se circular, e se ele não inclui referência a um deus, então em que sentido é um deus necessário para o conceito? Por exemplo, por que o apologista considera o estupro errado (assumindo que eles o considerem)? o argumento "Porque é contrário à natureza de Deus" ''está implorando a pergunta; O argumento ''"porque a vítima sofre desnecessariamente" ''exigiria uma prova subsequente que a vítima não sofreria em um universo sem Deus. ("Isto não haveria um universo em tudo sem um deus" e o argumento se dobra na Primeira Causa e suas relações) '''Dilema de Eutrífon' 'Esta é talvez a mais famosa objeção à segunda premissa. O dilema de Eutrífon é visto por Eutrífon de Platão, em que Sócrates faz a pergunta: ''"Será que os piedosos são amados pelos deuses, porque são piedosos, ou são piedosos, porque eles são amados pelos deuses?" Em termos leigos, isso seria como: "O que é bom é ordenado por Deus porque é bom, ou é bom porque é ordenado por Deus?" Ambas as opções são problemáticas para aqueles que dizem que a moralidade é dependente de Deus. Se Deus é livre para decidir o que é bom, e é bom em virtude de seu decreto, então Deus não tem um padrão superior a responder. Portanto, sua vontade pode ser vista como genuinamente arbitrária. Embora uma vez decretado por Deus que o assassinato e o roubo são moralmente errados, ele poderia ter declarado o contrário com a mesma facilidade, por isso, em seguida, o assassinato e o roubo estariam automaticamente certos. Isso faz com que a moralidade seja arbitrária, não o que a maioria dos teístas quer dizer ao articular a segunda premissa do argumento moral. Se o certo e o errado são inerentes à ação, independentemente do decreto de Deus, então Deus não tem nada a ver com o processo. Deus não estabelece padrões morais; ele segue-os, e é, portanto, irrelevante para a moralidade (exceto na medida em que ele pode nos dizer coisas que não poderíamos descobrir por nós mesmos). Se a Moral não é algo que um Deus expõe, mas algo de que Deus é a fonte, a declaração "Deus é bom" se torna uma tautologia sem sentido. Considere a propriedade "tem gosto de uma maçã". Muitas coisas que não são maçãs e apresentam essa qualidade, mas o que isso quer dizer sobre uma maçã ter gosto de maçã? Nada! ele simplesmente não pode ser de outra maneira. Da mesma forma, dar a definição de Deus como a fonte da propriedade "bondade", e em seguida, aplicar essa propriedade de volta para Deus, é equivalente a dizer "Deus é consistente com a sua própria natureza", o que não nos diz nada. Um resumo eficaz do argumento foi dado por Bertrand Russell: "O ponto que eu estou preocupado é com isto, se você tem certeza de ''que há uma diferença entre o certo e o errado, então você está então nesta situação: é essa diferença devida ao decreto de Deus ou não. Se é devido à vontade de Deus? O Decreto, em seguida, para o próprio mostraria que não há diferença entre o certo e o errado, e ele não é mais uma indicação significativa para dizer que Deus é bom". ''- Por que não sou Cristão Uma maneira percebida para sair do dilema é dizer que, embora Deus tenha a liberdade para comandar atos imorais, como estupro, ele nunca faria tal coisa, porque vai contra o seu caráter ou natureza. Em resposta, Michael Martin argumentou que isso não resolve nada porque o dilema pode ser reformulado em termos de caráter de Deus: "O caráter de Deus é desta maneira porque ele é bom ou Deus é bom simplesmente porque é o caráter dele?" Neil Shenvi, Do Objective Moral Values Exist? A estrutura deste dilema modificado é exatamente a mesma que antes, e que parece ser algo difícil de se escapar. Outra contradição com o Dilema é tomar "bom" fora do âmbito de comando, endossá-lo e amarrá-lo à natureza de Deus, como na alegação "está na natureza de Deus que o assassinato é errado". No entanto, a natureza X é intrínseca, aplicando-se apenas a X. "É da natureza do diamante ser duro" só é significativo quando analisam outros materiais estão sendo considerados como diamantes, e não faz o sentido contrário; a natureza dura do diamante nada tem a ver com a safira ver uma variedade do quartzo, por exemplo. Um deus Teísta é separado do universo, por isso, se Dave assassina John, como pode a natureza de Deus ter qualquer relação com a situação? '''Verdades morais como verdades necessárias Richard Swinburne, um filósofo Teísta, argumentou que as verdades morais não podem depender de Deus, porque as verdades morais são verdades necessárias, existentes em todos os mundos possíveis, incluindo aquelas em que Deus não existe. Essa objeção de Swinburne de foi citada por Jeffery Jay Lowder no debate de Lowder com Phil Fernandes. http://nobeliefs.com/Hitler1.htm Keith Yandell, outro filósofo teísta, levantou uma objeção similar em seus comentários sobre o debate Craig-Flew. http://video.google.pl/videoplay?docid=7385355182363346492 Qual Deus? Este argumento não especifica um Deus particular que é a fonte de um verdadeiro padrão moral objetivo. Mesmo que se aceite o argumento, seria forçado a decidir qual religião seguir por outros meios. Se pode-se determinar qual Deus é o "verdadeiro" sem usar esse argumento, porque o argumento seria necessário, em primeiro lugar? Em alternativa, se não se pode racionalmente encontrar a religião correta, o argumento prejudica seu próprio respeito para com a moralidade objetiva, sugerindo que a moralidade vem de uma fonte que não se pode reconhecer. Enquanto isso não significa que o argumento é falso, ela implica que os seres humanos nunca poderão legitimamente entender se eles estão agindo com ou sem razão. Aliás, também podemos perguntar: Qual moralidade? A moral cristã mudou com a história e varia de acordo com a qual o indivíduo ou qual seita Cristã é a interpretação Cristã. Panteísmo Naturalista Muitos Ateus gostam de afirmar que eles são tecnicamente Panteístas Naturalistas, o que significa que eles acreditam que Deus é o universo, mas de uma forma que rejeita elementos sobrenaturais ou paranormais. Com base nisso, pode-se afirmar que há, de fato, uma moral divina, mas que a definição de Deus é o universo natural, e, portanto, a moralidade é objetiva e superior à moralidade humana. Moralidade Secular Artigo Principal: Moralidade Secular 'Finalmente, pode ser, em geral, alegado que há uma teoria específica, fundada na moralidade, que deixa Deus fora de cogitação. Este é um tema complexo e é tratado na íntegra no artigo principal. Uma coisa é digna de nota aqui: alguns Teístas parecem pensar que se trata de um vínculo válido no argumento moral simplesmente demandar uma teoria secular da moralidade, sem dar qualquer razão para pensar que as teorias teístas são mais propensas a estar bem sucedidas. Isto é claramente falacioso, e debatedores não devem cair nessa armadilha. A Meta-ética, como a maioria das áreas da filosofia, tem debates não resolvidos, mas apontar para um debate filosófico não resolvido não é argumento para a existência de Deus. Para mostrar que o argumento moral não têm êxito, uma necessidade só mostra que não devemos aceitar a segunda premissa. O total desenvolvimento da teoria secular da moralidade pode ser útil aqui, mas não é necessário. Argumentos para a segunda premissa '"A moralidade é a mesma em todas as culturas" Apologistas argumentam que veem princípios morais que são universalmente aceitos em todas as culturas. Isso às vezes é combinado com o argumento do altruísmo. "Quase que universalmente em todas as culturas humanas, existem os mesmos padrões básicos de moralidade. Além disso, existe em todas as culturas atos verdadeiramente altruístas que não levam a nenhum benefício genético." ''[Stan W. Wallace, ed. ''Does God Exist?: The Craig-Flew Debate. Ashgate, 2003] Na verdade, a moralidade varia significativamente entre culturas e pela história, que aponta para a inexistência de moralidade objetiva. Não há nenhum ponto de moralidade que seja universalmente aceita por todas as culturas e em toda a história. Além disso, a similaridade na moralidade provavelmente pode ser explicada pela psicologia e teoria evolutiva. Legislação e práticas religiosas variam drasticamente em toda religião, o que não é o que seria de esperar se a moralidade objetiva existisse. "Como é que alguém pode afirmar com uma cara séria que todas as sociedades ao longo da história tiveram essencialmente o mesmo código moral? Lewis nunca ouviu falar dos Mórmons e a poligamia árabe, a antiga pedofilia e infanticídio grego, rituais de suicídio japonês, o sacrifício humano Asteca, a mutilação genital feminina Africana, o ritual de assassinato islâmico ("crimes de honra"), o terrorismo e os atentados suicidas, totalitarismos medievais monárquicos e inquisições, a eugenia nazista e o racismo, ou mesmo a escravatura e o colonialismo de inspiração cristã, a opressão das mulheres e o anti-semitismo? ''http://stevelikescurse.livejournal.com/566623.html"'' Definição de assassinato Apologistas costumam citar assassinato como um princípio moral universal: "Até mesmo assassinos em série sei o assassinato é errado" Não tenho fé suficiente pra ser um ateu Eticamente falando, assassinato é definido como a matança pré-mediada por negligência de uma pessoa. A pergunta "o assassinato é errado?" é sempre "sim" porque é verdade, por definição, isto é, é uma tautologia. Para argumentar que alguns princípios éticos são compartilhados por todas as pessoas, o apologista teria que argumentar que "matar em situação X é errado" em seu lugar. Lei de Hume Este argumento também viola a Lei de Hume, tentando inferir padrões morais prescritivos de descrições de comportamentos. Ao inverter um argumento apologista: "Outro aspecto da falácia do ser/dever manifesta-se quando as pessoas sugerem que existe não existe Direito Moral porque as pessoas obedecem-a não. Claro que todo mundo ou desobedece à lei moral em certo grau, contando mentiras brancas para assassinar. Mas isso não significa que não há uma lei moral imutável; isso simplesmente significa que todos nós ou violamo-a ''".'' Infalseável Quais diferenças no comportamento humano poderiam indicar um desacordo sobre moralidade? Apologistas interpretam comportamentos muito diferentes como moralmente equivalentes. Este argumento parece ser infalseável e, portanto, sem sentido. "As pessoas agem como se existissem objetivos morais em comum" "A maioria das pessoas que explicitamente negam a existência de uma moralidade objetiva ainda agem como se a moralidade objetiva existisse. ... A grande maioria dos auto-proclamados relativistas morais vivem vidas morais" '' As pessoas são guiadas pela psicologia humana. Tanto quanto pode ser determinado, amizade, família, altruísmo, etc. são explicáveis por processos naturais. O respeito de uma pessoa dentro de uma cultura particular, a observação de que é provável que estaria de acordo com seus padrões morais culturalmente específicos é de se surpreender; eles são moldados pela sua cultura circundante. '"As pessoas têm um senso inato de moralidade"' ''"Existe uma intuição humana quase universal que certas coisas são objetivamente certas ou erradas". As pessoas provavelmente têm um senso inato de moralidade, mas que não tornam-a objetiva. É em grande parte biológica, com base na educação, no nosso grupo social, etc. As pessoas no crime organizado podem criar seus filhos com essas sub-culturas e tais códigos morais que se tornam inatos para eles. No entanto, isso não é realmente evidência de ser objetivamente verdadeiro. Além deste argumento também ser um Apelo à autoridade. Pessoas apelam para padrões morais absolutos Quando relativistas morais são injustiçados, os apologistas afirmam que eles recorrem ao apelo de um padrão moral: "É claro que, se eu tivesse sido tão rude e descortês, eles teriam, com razão, se queixado de que eu tinha violado o seu direito à sua opinião e seu direito de expressá-la. Ao que eu poderia ter respondido,'Você não tem esse direito' - você apenas me diria que não existem tais direitos! ''"'' Isto é compatível com o relativismo moral e o não-cognitivismo moral: apelar aos direitos é, em grande parte, uma tática retórica para tentar persuadir alguém a adotar um padrão moral subjetivo compartilhado. Só porque ele é compartilhado, não significa que seja absoluto. Além disso, uma pessoa poderia simplesmente dizer "eu preferiria que você não me insultasse", o que é verdade. Ele espera influenciar as pessoas apelando a empatia humana comum (e não dependendo de alguma regra de ouro absoluta). A empatia é parte da psicologia humana e não implica automaticamente moralidade absoluta, também. Uma pessoa também pode apelar para exercer os seus direitos legais, tais como o seu direito de expressão, sem necessariamente de sugerir que eles têm direitos morais absolutos. Declaração de Independência dos EUA "Consideramos estas verdades como evidentes por si mesmas, que todos os homens são criados iguais, que são dotados pelo Criador de certos direitos inalienáveis, que entre estes estão a vida, a liberdade e a busca da felicidade. Que a fim de assegurar esses direitos, governos são instituídos entre os homens, derivando seus justos poderes do consentimento dos governados". "Então, os pais fundadores apelaram para o "Criador" porque acreditavam que sua lei moral era o padrão final do certo e do errado que justificasse a sua causa". Este é um apelo à autoridade. Além disso, se assumirmos a Declaração de Independência os EUA como verdade, já sabemos que Deus existir torna o argumento moral redundante, assim como uma petição de princípio. Embora os autores da declaração provavelmente eram teístas (e deístas), suas palavras foram apenas ditas por intenção como forma retórica da persuasão ao invés de uma reivindicação do conhecimento divino. Como os fundadores saberíam melhor do que qualquer outro sobre esta questão? As pessoas têm um senso inato de moralidade "Existe uma intuição humana quase universal que certas coisas são objetivamente certo ou errado. ''"'' "Você não usa a razão para descobri-lo, você apenas sabe disso. ... Quando dizemos que a Lei Moral existe, queremos dizer que todas as pessoas são impressionadas com um sentido fundamental de certo e errado." '' As pessoas provavelmente têm um senso inato de moralidade, mas que não significa que seja absoluta. É em grande parte biológica, com base na educação, no nosso grupo de pares, etc. As pessoas do crime organizado podem criar seus filhos com o código moral deles e sua sub-cultura se torne inata para eles. No entanto, isso não é realmente prova de ser objetivamente verdadeira. Além disso, as pessoas discordam quanto ao que seu senso moral inato lhe diz para fazer, o que implica no relativismo moral. '''O incontestabilidade da moralidade absoluta' Apologistas argumentam que é impossível argumentar praticamente qualquer coisa contra os valores morais absolutos. "Embora a alegação 'Não existem valores absolutos' não seja auto-destrutiva, a existência de valores absolutos é praticamente incontestável. Para a pessoa negar todos os valores, precisa negar seu direito de negá-los. Além disso, ele quer que todos valorizem-o como uma pessoa, mesmo enquanto ele nega que existam valores para todas as pessoas". '' O relativismo moral ou não-cognitivismo pode querer a valorização das coisas, ou a valorização das pessoas, mas isso é consistente com a falta de moralidade absoluta. Ela não precisa de moralidade absoluta para tomar essa posição! O apologista faz um non sequitur. '''A maioria dos filósofos aceitam a moralidade objetiva' Friedrich Nietzsche, que rejeitou a existência de moralidade objetiva, apontou que a maioria dos filósofos que aceitam a moralidade objetiva diz mais sobre os tipos de pessoas que se tornam filósofos do que o que ele faz da moralidade. "O consenso dos sábios - Eu reconheço isto cada vez mais claramente - prova menos de tudo o que eles estavam certos de que eles concordaram: ele mostra, sim, que eles próprios, estes homens mais sábios, partilham algum atributo fisiológico, e por isso adotaram o mesma atitude negativa para a vida - tiveram que adotá-la ''http://www.handprint.com/SC/NIE/GotDamer.html".'' É também um apelo à autoridade. Analogia com uma linha reta "um ateu meu argumento contra Deus era que o universo parecia tão cruel e injusto. Mas como tinha essa ideia de justo e injusto? Um homem não diferencia uma linha de algo torto, a menos que ele tenha alguma ideia de uma linha. Com o que eu estava comparando este universo quando o chamei de injusto? Mere Christianity" O apologista está comparando a sua noção subjetiva de errado com sua noção subjetiva de certo. Eles rotulam linhas em "retas" e "tortas", e também é, em princípio, reversível e subjetiva. O fato de que todos nós compartilhamos a mesma marcação de uma linha reta não faz nossa convenção absolutamente verdadeira. É também uma analogia ruim porque a moralidade não é nada como uma linha traçada, ou até mesmo algo mentalmente imaginado. "De qualquer modo, para reconhecer a injustiça, tudo o que você precisa é de um padrão moral, não um absoluto, em última análise objetiva de padrão moral ''http://stevelikescurse.livejournal.com/566623.html".'' "Devemos ter motivos para condenar fortemente o Nazismo e seus malfeitores" Neste argumento a Moralidade objetiva é necessária porque a alternativa seria, supostamente, que "o bem e o mal não existem". "Assim, se o naturalismo é verdadeiro, torna-se impossível condenar a ''guerra, a opressão ou o crime como maus. Também não se pode elogiar a fraternidade, igualdade ou amor como bons. Não importa quais valores você escolha - não existe certo e errado; o bem e o mal não existem. Isso significa que uma atrocidade como o Holocausto foi realmente moralmente indiferente. Você pode pensar que era errado, mas sua opinião não tem mais validade do que a do criminoso de guerra nazista que pensava que era bom..." http://www.reasonablefaith.org/can-we-be-good-without-god Esta é uma falsa dicotomia entre a moralidade objetiva e o niilismo moral. Podemos perfeitamente ter opiniões de ações de outras pessoas e não necessariamente depender da moralidade objetiva. Dizer que precisamos da moralidade objetiva e, por isso, estamos melhor do que os nazistas é um apelo a consequências; só porque se uma afirmação for verdadeira ela teria resultados atraentes não significa que ela seja verdade. Há muitas formulações intelectuais de moralidade além do teísmo, mesmo se assumirmos que uma base intelectual que seja mesmo necessária. Argumentos contra a Segunda Premissa '''Apelo à ignorância' Os argumentos para a existência de moralidade objetiva geralmente são apelos á ignorância. Apologistas ainda não descartaram a possibilidade de outras explicações. As pessoas discordam sobre a moralidade Como dito acima, as pessoas discordam sobre a moralidade, o que significa que é difícil argumentar que há comum acordo. Pessoas obtendo direitos básicos "Enquanto as pessoas podem obter uma moral errada em situações complicadas, elas entendiam o que era errado sobre os conceitos básicos ''"'' Não, as pessoas discordam sobre os conceitos básicos também. O canibalismo é errado? O sacrifício humano é errado? O genocídio é errado? Em cada caso, as pessoas discordam. Os apologistas usam uma generalização apressada. Acordo sobre as extremidades, para ser alcançado Apologistas às vezes argumentam que, enquanto as pessoas podem discordar sobre os meios, todos concordam com os objetivos a serem alcançados, por exemplo "ajudar os pobres" ou "a paz": "Sobre os pobres, os liberais acreditam que a melhor maneira de ajudar é através da ajuda do governo. Mas desde que os conservadores acham que essa ajuda cria dependência, eles preferem estimular oportunidades econômicas para que o pobre possa ajudar a si mesmo. Observe que o fim é o mesmo (ajudar os pobres), mas os meios são diferentes da mesma forma, tanto os militaristas quanto os pacifistas desejam a paz (o fim);.. eles simplesmente discordam quanto ao fato de um exército forte ser o melhor meio para alcançar essa paz ''"'' É difícil dizer que a "guerra" ou a "negociação" são moralmente equivalentes! A escolha entre as posições políticas também é impulsionada, em grande parte, como uma escolha moral, de modo a ser liberal ou conservadoara e geralmente envolvendo ter diferentes valores morais. Em outras palavras, o que constitui "fatos" políticos é, portanto, uma escolha moral. Os padrões morais mudam ao longo do tempo Se os padrões morais eram objetivos e se forem conhecidos pelos seres humanos, eles deveriam ser constantes ao longo da história. No entanto, a história mostra que a moralidade baseada na religião está constantemente sendo revista. Portanto, a moralidade não é o objetivo ou é geralmente desconhecida. "é desmentido pela história da religião, o que mostra que o Deus de onde as pessoas tiram a sua moral (por exemplo, o Deus da Bíblia e do Alcorão) não estabeleceu o que hoje reconhecemos ser moral. O Deus do velho Testamento ordenou que as pessoas mantessem escravos, matasse seus inimigos, executasse os blasfemos e homossexuais, e cometessem muitos outros atos hediondos. ''Rebecca Newberger Goldstein, 36 Arguments for the Existence of God: A Work of Fiction, 2011"'' "Toda a história é a refutação experimental da teoria da chamada de ordem moral das coisas" ''- Friedrich Nietzsche '''Alterar a compreensão dos fatos' C. S. Lewis argumentou que a moralidade é constante, mas desde a nossa compreensão das mudanças mundiais, respondemos de forma diferente a cada nova situação. "Se nós realmente pensarmos que haviam pessoas que se venderam ao diabo e receberam poderes sobrenaturais dele e, em troca, estavam usando esses poderes para matar seus vizinhos ou torná-los loucos ou trazer mau tempo, certamente nós todos concordaríamos que, se alguém merecia a pena de morte, obviamente, esses traidores sujos deveriam. ''Mere Christianity"'' Enquanto isso, há um (pequeno) elemento de verdade para isso, mudanças nos comportamentos ao longo do tempo não são inteiramente redutíveis a diferenças na compreensão dos fatos, especialmente quando os fatos não são empíricos. Por exemplo, podemos agora tratar determinadas doenças, enquanto antes poderíamos apenas nos evitar da infecção. No entanto, muitos desses "fatos" religiosos, tais como a existência de bruxas, a realidade da reencarnação, etc, são realmente parte de sua própria moralidade. Mudança nos padrões morais Se os padrões morais eram objetivos e conhecido pelos seres humanos, eles poderiam ser constantes ao longo da história. No entanto, a história mostra que a moralidade baseada na religião está constantemente a ser revista. Portanto, a moralidade não é objetiva ou é geralmente incognoscível. Explicação Naturalista Embora haja algumas semelhanças entre culturas em comportamentos morais, eles são melhores explicados pela psicologia e evolução. "... Suponha que propensões humanas para cooperar ou prejudicar alguém sejam hereditárias: Algumas pessoas são naturalmente mais cooperativas, outras nem tanto ... Seguindo esse raciocínio, no curso de genes da história evolutiva que predispõem as pessoas, o comportamento cooperativo seria predominante na população humana como um todo. ... Esse evolutivo que se repetiu por milhares de gerações, inevitavelmente, deu origem a sentimentos morais ''Edward O. Wilson, ''The Biological Basis of Morality." Não se opõe a explicações metafísicas "Mesmo que chegamos a conhecer alguns dos nossos 'sentimentos morais' por causa de fatores genéticos e/ou ambientais, isso não significa que não haja nenhuma lei moral objetiva fora de nós mesmos". '' Nós não "sabemos" dos "fatos" morais como se eles correspondessem a um padrão absoluto externo. A moralidade é uma função emergente de nosso cérebro. Nós não "descobrimos" racionalmente ou "inventamos" a nós mesmos. Além disso, se é que podemos explicar o comportamento moral humano utilizando uma base natural, é claro que é possível que exista um componente metafísico, mas precisaríamos de alguma evidência e, caso contrário, podemos aplicar a navalha de Occam. '''O materialismo não pode fazer afirmações prescritivas' Com base na Lei de Hume, o materialismo não pode fazer afirmações prescritivas absolutas. "Darwinistas não podem explicar por que alguém deve obedecer a qualquer sentimento moral biologicamente derivado". "Por que as pessoas não assassinam, estupram, e roubam para conseguir o que quer, se não há nada além deste mundo? Por que há uma poderosa 'cooperação' com o mais fraco quando os poderosos podem sobreviver mais tempo explorando os mais fracos?" A psicologia da maioria dos povos é tal que eles realizam principalmente boas ações, particularmente por questões familiares. Eles não necessitam de uma racionalização filosófica para fazê-lo. Isso pode levar à visão de que a ciência pode responder a questões morais, o niilismo (o que é improvável/raro) ou o existencialismo. Este argumento também tenta transferir o ônus da prova para os céticos, o que é uma falácia. Argumento Antrópico Quaisquer civilizações que sejam baseadas na moral radicalmente diferentes tendem a desaparecer. Os restantes das civilizações tendem a ter princípios morais semelhantes porque os torna estável. Isto é um pouco como o argumento antrópico em que a normalmente não poderia estar em uma civilização que tinham leis muito diferentes porque seriam de curta duração. Considerar apenas as civilizações estáveis existentes como civilizações típicas comete a falácia dos holofotes. Contra-Argumentos Gerais Pode-se argumentar que, se Deus não existe, uma existência objetivamente demonstrável da moralidade objetiva não existe, e uma necessidade objetiva para a moralidade objetiva a existir não existe. Assim, a situação ateísta não é problemática. O argumento se resume a "existe moral objetiva, portanto Deus existe". Assim, a definição proposta de "moral" deve omitir simultaneamente deus (de modo que o argumento não seja circular, deus sendo a conclusão) e exigir um deus (em ordem para chegar à conclusão do todo). E isto é logicamente impossível. Outra maneira de olhar para ele é: independentemente das premissas terem ou necessitarem de deus ou omitir deus, o argumento está fadado ao fracasso. Se as premissas têm Deus no sentido de um ser, em seguida, o argumento é circular, se as premissas têm Deus como um conceito ou omite Deus, então, o argumento é inválido: Se as premissas têm deus (o ser), então o argumento torna-se circular porque Deus, o ser, o que o argumento está tentando provar, assume-se como uma premissa. Se as premissas têm apenas o conceito de deus e não o deus ser, em seguida, o argumento torna-se um argumento inválido de falso equívoco. As premissas têm Deus no sentido de um mero conceito, e a conclusão tem Deus no sentido de um ser real. Os dois não são ambíguos. Por exemplo a simples noção de dragão não é igual a um dragão real. Portanto, não importa o que as premissas provem sobre o conceito de deus, não seria necessariamente seguido a partir dessas premissas que há um deus real. Em outras palavras, é possível que as premissas provem algo sobre o conceito de Deus e, assim, ser verdades, mas ele ainda pode ser falso que Deus existiria como um ser real. Se as premissas não têm nada a ver com Deus, então o argumento não tem validade, porque Deus não é uma inferência válida. O céu se opõe a uma Autêntica Caridade Se houver um Deus onipotente e perfeitamente justo e que dá uma recompensa eterna, não há nenhuma razão para agir moralmente, exceto para proteção do próprio bem-estar na vida após a morte, ou seja, amar o seu irmão só pode ser um meio racional para os próprios fins e não o bem-estar de seu irmão. Outras formulações do Argumento Moral Normatividade da moralidade Esta formulação do argumento moral baseia-se no pressuposto de normatividade, isto é, que a sensibilização da moral é uma experiência mais ou menos universal entre os seres humanos. A maioria das pessoas reconhecem que, por exemplo, o assassinato é errado. A partir daí, um Teísta afirma que essa consciência universal deve vir de alguma fonte final, que é Deus. C. S. Lewis, Mere Christianity, 1943, Chapter 1 Para colocá-lo de forma concisa: P1 - Parece que a normatividade moral nos seres humanos existe. P2 - A melhor explicação da normatividade moral é que ela se baseia em Deus. C - Portanto, Deus existe. Esta versão do argumento moral pode às vezes ser usada pelos Teístas como um Red Rerring ao responder a argumentos sobre a natureza moral de Deus. Por exemplo, uma pessoa que chama a atenção para a crueldade inerente de exterminar 99% da população da Terra, como na história da arca de Noé, ou discorda com o apoio bíblico aparente de escravidão e estupro, pode rapidamente esperar ser combatido com essa afirmação: "Você reconhece que o assassinato em massa / a Escravidão / o Estupro ''como coisas ruins, então você deve ter algum padrão para julgar que é contra. Se não houvesse Deus, então você não teria nenhuma razão racional para dizer que essas coisas não são boas".'' Respostas Contra-Apologéticas a Normatividade Embora a consciência de algum tipo de certo e errado seja aparentemente universal, muitos detalhes específicos diferem entre culturas e períodos de tempo. No caso da escravidão, por exemplo, a prática já foi universalmente aceita no sul dos Estados Unidos, e muitos anti-abolicionistas ainda citavam a Bíblia para justificar a prática. Isso indica que a moralidade tem um forte componente cultural a ele, e é amarrado em noções evolutivas de Moralidade Secular. Na verdade, isso serve como um argumento contra a existência de Deus. Argumento do Conhecimento Moral Um argumento Ateológico recentemente proposto é o argumento do Conhecimento moral, que pode ser expresso da seguinte forma: Se existe uma versão do deus dos Teístas, então ele é um ser que é onipotente, onisciente e benevolente. Uma vez que este deus é benevolente e sua ética é supostamente moralmente boa para a humanidade, ele gostaria que todos os seres humanos soubessem de sua ética perfeitamente. E desde que este Deus seja onipotente, estaria dentro de sua capacidade para se certificar de que todos os seres humanos conhecem suas ética perfeitamente. No entanto, todos os seres humanos não sabem perfeitamente sua ética, que é mostrado pela sua discórdia sobre muitos valores morais. Portanto, esta versão de deus não existe. Outras percepções humanas também tem a aparência de ser normativas. Por exemplo, a maioria das pessoas concordam que o chocolate é "delicioso", enquanto a sujeira "não é deliciosa". No mesmo raciocínio que o argumento da moralidade normativa, pode-se dizer que deve haver algum padrão final para a delícia, e esse padrão deve ser Deus, o deleite saboroso final. Nós poderíamos usar um argumento semelhante para provar que Deus é a definição do amante homossexual perfeito. O fato de que pode haver um padrão abstrato de bondade perfeita que um indivíduo se esforça para alcançar, não indica que essa norma representa um objeto existente. Por exemplo, um jogo de golfe perfeito daria uma pontuação de 18. No entanto, mesmo que ninguém na história já josse direto no golf de 18, esta é a melhor pontuação possível o acordo com as regras do jogo. É perfeitamente possível ter um ideal teórico, mas não tem qualquer instância concreta do ideal. Portanto, poderíamos dizer: "Sim, essa coisa que vocês chamam de "Deus" poderia ser o nosso padrão para a moralidade No entanto, isso não nos diz nada sobre Deus existir ou não". O Imperativo Imoral Os Cristãos são chamados a evangelizar e compartilhar o evangelho como um comando de Deus. A misericórdia de Deus é compartilhada com a finalidade de conversão, que trata as pessoas como um meio. De acordo com Kant, tratar alguém como um meio e não um fim em si é imoral, portanto, os Cristãos são imorais como mostra o comando. Uma possível solução para este dilema é a reavaliação do comando de Deus. Se o evangelho do Cristianismo não for especificamente para o bem do próprio evangelho, nem é um meio para final de Deus, mas sim é o meio pelo qual a vida de uma pessoa é melhorada, o indivíduo se torna o fim, tornando-o moral sob o o sentido kantiano. A pessoa "receber" o evangelismo (ou seja, o evangelho) é tratado com justiça na medida em que sua melhora pessoal é o objetivo. Esta solução só pode ser acolhida se a realidade da "salvação" for, de fato, a realidade de uma vida melhor. Referências * Richard Swinburne. The Existence of God. Oxford University Press, 2004. * Richard C. Carrier. 'Hitler's Table Talk: Troubling Finds.' German Studies Review 26.3 (Oct 2003): 561-76.